Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
thumb|San Andreas Boxshot, PC-Version Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (kurz SA) ist der reguläre fünfte Teil der Grand Theft Auto-Reihe und erschien am 26. Oktober 2004 in den USA bzw. am 29. Oktober 2004 in Europa für die PlayStation 2. Die PC- sowie die Xbox-Version erschienen beide am 7. Juni 2005 (USA) bzw. 10. Juni 2005 (Europa). Das Spiel wurde weltweit mehr als zehn Million Mal verkauft Handlung Die Handlung spielt im Jahr 1992 und beginnt mit der Rückkehr der Haupt- und Spielfigur Carl "CJ" Johnson nach Los Santos. Seine Mutter ist mittlerweile gestorben und seine alte Gang ist auseinandergebrochen. Kaum in der Stadt angekommen, schieben drei korrupte Polizisten, unter anderem Officer Frank Tenpenny, ihm den Mord an einem Polizisten in die Schuhe. Im Folgenden versucht er nun mit der Hilfe seines Bruders Sean "Sweet" Johnson sein Hood vom Drogenhandel zu befreien. Doch er scheitert damit: Officer Tenpenny und einige seiner alten Gangmitglieder haben nicht dieselben Ideale, sondern eher finanzielle Interessen. Er wird verraten und muss die Stadt verlassen. Sein Bruder wird verhaftet. Mit der Hilfe von Cesar Vialpando, dem Freund seiner Schwester Kendl, gelingt es CJ in San Fierro eine Autowerkstatt zu eröffnen und im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte ein Autohaus zu erwerben. Diese Handlungen führen dazu, dass er irgendwann Mike Toreno kennenlernt. Dieser ist ein Agent irgendeiner Regierungsbehörde und verspricht ihm zu helfen, wenn CJ im Gegenzug einige Aufträge für ihn erledigt. Diese Aufträge führen CJ irgendwann auch nach Las Venturas, wo er sich zum Casinobesitzer hocharbeitet und schließlich wieder nach Los Santos zurückkehrt, wo er der Besitzer eines Musiklabels wird. Toreno hält sein Versprechen ein und der Bruder von CJ wird tatsächlich freigelassen. Sein Bruder ist aber von seinem Erfolg wenig beeindruckt und wirft ihm vor, sich nicht um die Hood gekümmert zu haben. CJ bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als sich wieder mit den Gangs und Officer Tenpenny beschäftigen. Tenpenny wird letztlich vor Gericht gestellt, wird aber freigelassen. Dies führt dazu, dass in der Stadt Unruhen ausbrechen, da Tenpenny in der ganzen Stadt als ein korrupter Polizist bekannt ist. In dieser Situation gelingt es CJ nun, die Gangmitglieder, die ihn verraten haben, zu töten und Officer Tenpenny in einer Verfolgungsjagd schwer zu verletzen. Tenpenny stirbt dann an Folgen seiner Verletzungen. Die Geschichte lehnt sich dabei an afro-amerikanische Rap- und Ghetto-Filme, wie beispielsweise „Menace to Society“, „New Jack City“, „Boyz N the Hood“ oder „Training Day“ an. Es treten innerhalb der Missionen Parallelen zur Handlung oder zu Charakteren aus diesen Filmen auf. Spielprinzip Zusätzlich zu den bisherigen Fähigkeiten in der GTA-Reihe ist CJ in der Lage, sich zu ducken und über Wände und Zäune zu klettern, wenn diese nicht zu hoch sind. Zusammen mit der Fähigkeit zu schwimmen und zu tauchen ist CJ in der Lage, jeden Punkt der Karte von Beginn an zu erreichen. Die Lebenenergie wird, anders als bei den Vorgängern, durch Essen erhöht. Fettiges Essen führt dazu, das die Spielfigur Fett ansammelt und dadurch nicht mehr so hoch springen kann und damit einige Missionen fast unmöglich werden. Die zugelegten Pfunde lassen sich jedoch durch Radfahren oder Laufen abtrainieren, auch ein Fitnesscenter steht zur Verfügung. Neu sind auch die Charakter-Werte. So kann der Spieler die Fertigkeiten seiner Spielfigur mit einer Waffe oder einem Fahrzeug verbessern, wenn er diese dauerhaft benutzt. Die Kraft der Spielfigur kann durch Gewichtheben und die Kondition durch Radfahren und Laufen gesteigert werden. Bei einem Kampfsportlehrer können zudem neue Angriffe gelernt werden, wie einen Rundum-Kick oder das Treten auf bereits am Boden liegende Gegner (letzteres wurde aus der deutschen Version herausgenommen). Weiterhin kann das Aussehen der Spielfigur beeinflusst werden. So kann zum Beispiel ein Friseur aufgesucht und neue Kleidung gekauft werden. Die Kleidungsstücke lassen sich in den Verstecken beliebig kombinieren. Zudem ist es möglich, die Spielfigur tätowieren zu lassen. Eine kleine Änderung zu Vice City gibt es bei den Immobilien: Bonuswaffen, die durch einige Bonusmissionen erhalten werden, sind nur an einer Immobilie pro Stadt vorhanden. Alle anderen Immobilien dienen nur als Speicherpunkt bzw. Rettung vor der Polizei. Des Weiteren ist mit GTA: San Andreas die Steuerung verbessert worden: So kann während des Laufens oder Fahrens die Blickrichtung geändert werden, d.h. die Blickrichtung und die Laufrichtung können sich unterscheiden. Bei Waffen, bei denen manuelles Zielen möglich ist, kann die Spielfigur bewegt werden. In den Vorgängerspielen war manuelles Zielen nur im Stehen möglich. Bonusmissionen Die Zahl der Bonusmission ist im Vergleich zu den Vorgängern deutlich gestiegen. Bei allen Missionen kann Geld gewonnen bzw. verdient werden. Beim Erreichen eines bestimmten Levels der Zusatzmissionen, bekommt die Spielfigur Fähigkeiten oder Extras. Es existiert zum ersten Mal auch eine Mission (das Erobern von feindlichen Ganggebieten), die teilweise erfüllt werden muss, damit die Haupthandlung fortgeführt werden kann. Diese Mission ist im Grunde eine Variation der Amokläufe aus den vorherigen Versionen. Für Bonuswaffen in den Verstecken muss diesmal eine Sammelaktion pro Stadt durchgeführt werden, wie das Übersprühen von Graffitis in Los Santos, Fotografieren von Sehenswürdigkeiten in San Fierro oder das Sammeln von Hufeisen in Las Venturas. Austern müssen dagegen in ganz San Andreas gesucht werden. Als Belohnung wird der Spielfigur das Lungenvolumen erhöht, so dass dieser länger tauchen kann. Im Spiel gibt es, neben den üblichen Bonusmissionen, wie Polizei-, Feuerwehr- und Taxi-Missionen, eine weitere fahrzeugbezogene Aufgabe: Fahrschulen für Autos, Motorräder, Boote, Flugzeuge und Hubschrauber. Die Spielfigur selbst kann auch an sportlichen Wettbewerben, wie z.B. mehreren Triathlons, teilnehmen. Ehrliches Geld kann durch Nebenjobs, wie beispielsweise Fahrzeuge parken, verdient werden. Nach einer erfolgreichen Karriere werden die entsprechenden Firmen vom Spieler übernommen und bringen regelmäßig Einnahmen. Eher kriminelle zusätzliche Nebenjobs sind Raubzüge durch Häuser und die Arbeit als Zuhälter. Zum Zeitvertreib kann die Spielfigur an Automaten in Bars Arcade-Spiele und Billard, in Casinos Black Jack und Roulette, in Wettbüros Pferdewetten oder auf Sportplätzen Basketball spielen. Außerdem kann CJ mehrere Freundinnen haben: Einige davon bekommt er durch Missionen, andere durch „Zufall“. Die Freundinnen müssen, wie im realen Leben, ausgeführt werden. Werden die Freundinnen mehrfach erfolgreich ausgeführt, erhält der Spieler wieder zusätzliche Extras. Schließlich kann der Spieler sein Rhythmusgefühl auf einem Lowrider Treffen und in der Disco beweisen. Spielwelt San Andreas ist ein fiktiver Staat an der Westküste Amerikas, der grob der Gegend um Kalifornien nachempfunden ist. In San Andreas befinden sich Städte, die auf Los Angeles, San Francisco und Las Vegas basieren (Los Santos, San Fierro und Las Venturas). Des Weiteren gibt es außerhalb der Städte eine ausgewogene Naturlandschaft mit insgesamt zwölf kleineren Dörfern und einem Berg. Die gesamte Spielwelt ist fünf bis sechs Mal größer als die des Vorgängers (GTA: Vice City). Der Staat ist zum Teil sehr hügelig, es gibt fruchtbares Farmland, Canyons, Gebirge, Flüsse, Wüsten und Wälder. In San Andreas gibt es viele Anlehnungen an bzw. Parodien auf real existierende Sehenswürdigkeiten und Orte, wie z.B. Beverly Hills, Compton (Ganton), Inglewood (Idlewood), Venice Beach (Santa Maria Beach), das Hollywood Sign („Vinewood“), die Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco („Gant Bridge“), Area 51 (Area 69), den Hoover-Staudamm („Sherman Staudamm“) 48 Kilometer südöstlich der Touristenhochburg Las Vegas, die Casinos von Las Vegas usw. Eine Zuglinie und eine Flugzeuglinie verbinden die verschiedenen Städte miteinander. Es gibt diesmal keine hermetisch abgesperrten Gebiete innerhalb der Spielwelt. Der Spieler kann jeden Ort von Anfang an aufsuchen. Zwar sind die Zugangsstraßen zu einigen Städten nicht sofort freigegeben, aber die Städte lassen sich über Wasser oder Luft problemlos erreichen. Allerdings bewirkt das Betreten der noch nicht freigeschalteten Gebiete einen hohen Fahndungslevel, der sich nur durch das Verlassen des Gebietes verringern lässt. Auftraggeber Während des Spiels begegnen dem Spieler Charaktere, für die die Hauptfigur CJ Aufträge erledigen kann. Meist erhält er neben Respekt auch etwas Geld, was ihm wiederum im Spiel selber neue Möglichkeiten eröffnet. Los Santos *Sean "Sweet" Johnson: Er ist der Bruder von CJ. Die Aufträge von "Sweet" dienen zur Erläuterung der Spielprinzipien (Friseure, Mahlzeiten, Klettern, Graffitis, Waffenhandhabung, Drive-by-Shootings, Lowrider-Treffen, Fahrzeug-Tuning, Fahrzeugumlackierung und Kleidungskauf). In seinem Interesse liegt es, das Viertel "Ganton" und die umliegenden Viertel wieder unter die volle Kontrolle der Grove Street Families zu bringen. Zu Beginn des Spiels hält er noch nicht viel von CJ, da dieser fünf Jahre vor der Handlung des Spiels aus San Andreas verschwand und nach Liberty City ging, um aus dem "Dreck" herauszukommen. Doch nach und nach baut er wieder vertrauen zu seinem Bruder auf. *Ryder: Er ist ein Gangmitglied der Grove Street Families. In diesen Aufträgen geht es um die Beschaffung von Waffen. *Big Smoke: Er ist auch ein Gangmitglied der Grove Street Families. Er macht offensichtlich Geschäfte mit der Polizei, was er zu leugnen versucht. Höhepunkt ist die Mission "Just Business", die sich aus einem heftigen Schusswechsel und einer Motorrad-Verfolgungsjagd zusammensetzt. In dieser Verfolgungsjagd springt ein Lkw von einer Brücke in den Wasserkanal, in dem die Verfolgungsjagd stattfindet. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung. Badlands (Übergang zu San Fierro) *C.R.A.S.H.: Der korrupte Police Officer treibt CJ aus der Stadt und fordert, dass er einige Missionen für ihn erledigt, damit er seinen Bruder jemals wieder sehen kann. CJ kehrt während dieser Missionen nur einmal nach Los Santos zurück. *Cesar Vialpando: Der Freund von CJ's Schwester Kendl Johnson ist der Kontaktmann für Autorennen in den Badlands. Über ihn lernt Carl den blinden Triaden Wu Zi Mu kennen, für den er später arbeitet. *Catalina: Cesar's Cousine. Sie ist eine misstrauische und temperamentvolle Frau, mit der CJ einige Überfälle durchführt. Sie verliebt sich dabei in ihn, verlässt ihn später jedoch wieder und fährt mit ihrem neuen Freund nach Liberty City. *The Truth: Ein abgedrehter Hippi-Opa aus den 60ern. Er ist gut informiert über die politischen Zustände in San Andreas und führt CJ schließlich nach San Fierro. Gangs *'Ballas:' Erzfeind der Grove Street Families und im ständigen Kampf. Gründung ca. in den 70ern und mit Lila als Erkennungszeichen. *'Da Nang Boys:' Vietnamesische Gang aus San Fierro, die im Kampf gegen die örtlichen Triaden war und als sehr gewalttätig angesehen wird. *'Grove Street Families:' Die Gang des Protagonisten Carl Johnson. Grün tragend und zum Ende des Spieles die einflussreichste Gang in Los Santos. *'Loco Syndikat:' Drogensyndikat bestehend aus Big Smoke, Ryder, Jizzy B, T-Bone Mendez und Mike Toreno, das von CJ zerschlagen wird, nachdem alle (außer Toreno) von ihnen getötet wurden. *'Los Santos Vagos:' Mexikanische Gang, die mit den Ballas verbündet zu sein scheint. Ihre Gangfarbe ist Gelb. *'Russische Mafia:' Scheinen mit den Ballas, Vagos und Rifas verbündet zu sein und sollen angeblich die Ballas gegen Autos mit Waffen versorgen. *'San Fierro Rifa:' Mexikanische Gang in San Fierro. Ihre Gangfarbe ist Türkis. Diese Bande ist die wohl am wenigsten gewalttätige Gang in ganz San Andreas. Wenn der Spieler sie attackiert, rennen sie meistens weg. *'Triaden:' Anführer Wu Zi Mu ist im Kampf gegen die Da Nang Boys und blind. Des Weiteren führen die Triaden in Las Venturas ein Casino, das Four Dragons heißt. *'Varrios Los Aztecas:' Dieser Gang gehört Cesar Vialpando an, der sich mit CJs und Sweets Schwester Kendl trifft. Trotz dieser Umstände sind sie nicht freundlicher zu der Grove Street Families. Ihre Gangfarbe ist Türkis. Fahrzeuge Neu in diesem Spiel sind Fahrräder. Diese lassen sich ähnlich wie Motorräder fahren, haben aber den Vorteil, dass mit ihnen über Hindernisse hinweg gesprungen werden kann. Neben Autos, Motorrädern, BMX-Fahrrädern, Booten, Flugzeugen und Helikoptern sind nun auch ausgefallenere Vehikel verfügbar (z.B. Mähdrescher, Monstertrucks, Zementwagen, Fallschirme und sogar Jetpacks). In Tuning-Werkstätten ist es zudem möglich, Fahrzeuge mit diversen Verbesserungen auszustatten. Technische Verbesserungen Mit GTA: San Andreas wurden einige technische Verbesserungen realisiert, wie die dynamische Echtzeitberechnung der Schatten und die Simulierung von Wetterphänomenen, wie Regen, Nebel, Sandstürme und das Flimmern der Luft bei starker Hitze. Die Sichtweite in der Landschaft ist zwei bis vier Mal größer als bei den Vorgängern. Die Ladebildschirme, die in den früheren Versionen auftauchten, wenn der Spieler von einer Insel zu einer anderen wechselte, konnten vermieden werden. Musik Mit elf Radiosendern ist der Soundtrack dieses Mal sehr umfangreich und enthält viel lizenzierte Musik (siehe Radiosender-Liste). Außerdem lassen sich in der PC-Version eigene Musikdateien importieren (von Werk aus OGGs und WAVs, bei vorhandenen Codecs auch MP3s, WMAs und andere digitale Musikformate). In der Xbox-Version werden ebenfalls Musikstücke, die auf der Festplatte gespeichert sind, als Radiosender in das Spiel eingebunden. Die Radiosender: * Bounce FM * CSR 103.9 * K-Jah Radio West * K-Rose * K-DST * Master Sounds FM * Playback FM * Radio Los Santos * Radio X * SF-UR * WCTR Zwei-Spielermodus In den Konsolen-Versionen existiert auch ein Zwei-Spielermodus. Jedoch ist dieser eher uninteressant, da sich beide Spieler nicht individuell frei bewegen können, sondern beide an den gleichen Standort gebunden sind. In der PC-Version wurde dieser Modus entfernt, da es nicht möglich ist, an einem Rechner zwei Mäuse und zwei Tastaturen anzuschließen bzw. effektiv zu nutzen. Es werden auch Modifikationen entwickelt, die dem Spiel einen Multiplayermodus über Internet bzw. LAN verleihen sollen. Bekannte sind z.B. MTA (Multi Theft Auto), GTAt, SA:MP (San Andreas Multiplayer) und GTA Rumble. Weblinks Offizielle Seiten *[http://www.sanandreas.de/ Offizielle GTA: San Andreas-Seite ] Sonstiges *San Andreas Einführungs-DVD - Introvideo *[http://strategywiki.net/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas Tipps und Tricks zu GTA: San Andreas bei StrategyWiki (auf englisch)] *Deutsches Grand Theft Auto Wiki *[http://www.heise.de/newsticker/meldung/61791 Heise Online vom 18. Juli 2005: Mod für GTA bringt nicht nur Hillary Clinton in Wallung] Kategorie:GTA-Serie